Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
On the other hand, technologies capable of omnidirectionally capturing an image by using an omnidirectional camera and providing the omnidirectionally captured image to a user have been recently introduced. A representative example is a capturing device called a 360-degree camera, a mobile terminal that displays an image captured by the 360-degree camera, or the like.
Severe distortion occurs if the omnidirectionally captured image is displayed on one screen. Therefore, an image of a partial region of an omnidirectionally captured image is displayed, and then, an image of the other region is displayed according to a user manipulation.
Since the omnidirectionally captured image is obtained by capturing all regions having a spherical shape around a camera, the omnidirectionally captured image may include images unnecessary for a user as well as images that a user wants to treasure.
When the user wants to view an image of a desired region again, the user has the inconvenience of having to perform a manipulation so as to find the desired image.
Also, an image of a region that the user wants to treasure may be obtained by a capturing method or the like. However, when there are a lot of regions that the user wants to treasure, many manipulations are required.